1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved outrigger system for a boat. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved boat outrigger arrangement that enables a pair of outrigger pontoons to be moved from an operating position wherein they engage a surrounding water surface to a disengaged position wherein they fold inwardly and wherein locking pins secure the outriggers in the outer position by removably connecting a hinge plate portion of an outrigger to a gunwale mount.
2. General Background of the Invention
Outriggers have been used to help stabilize a marine vessel during use. Examples of such outriggers are seen in the following possibly relevant patents.
The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference:
TABLEU.S. Pat. No.TITLEISSUE DATE6,55,234Boat AttachmentAug. 07, 19001,054,851Life BoatMar. 04, 19131,371,139Boat Stabilizing DeviceMar. 08, 19213,792,676Ballast Attachment for BoatsFeb. 19, 19743,952,680Roll Stabilizer for Vessels at RestApr. 27, 19765,988,090Stabilization Pontoon System for SmallNov. 23, 1999Watercraft6,305,306Watercraft Stabilizer SystemOct. 23, 20012002/0083881Adjustable Platform Structures forJul. 04, 2002BoatsJP62244790Ship Roll Reducing DeviceOct. 26, 1987
Outriggers that are fixed suffer in that the extra width or beam restricts access into narrowed areas when underway.